The Hole In The Fence
by A Frequent Blue Moon
Summary: A metal fence, built to separate the Hyuuga and Uchiha, a barrier between two children's worlds. The only path between them is a simple hole. Can love endure, can such a small gap give so much to two children who need it. I don't really like Sasu/Hina but I saw a couple of pictures of them online and I couldn't help but formulate a story around them :D. Rating may change later.
1. The Pale Flower And The Black Duck

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I wish I did though

* * *

In the Village Hidden in the Leaves there are two great clans, both with great power and sway in the village, situated next to each other in the more exsquisite part of the village. The area reserved for the Hokage's direct family, nobles and clans such as these two. Unfortunately they shared an area of land between their compounds that was reserved for training purposes. I say 'unfortunately' because this, to the two clans, was unfortunate. The clans had a bitter rivalry that dated back generations, one family of geniuses put against another family of geniuses would always result in competition and undoubtedly hate for the other clan. Soon fights started in the reserved training area, people claimed the other clan was spying on them and this lead to even more hatred between the families. Eventually the fights between the clans were stopped as the reserved training grounds were divided up between the clans. A fence was erected between the now separate training grounds, it rose high above the trees like a silvery vines attempting to wrap themselves around the sun. There was something about the fence that created an air of sanctuarty and peace, pehaps it was the way the sun glinted off the metal wires or maybe it was how it seemed to curl over you, engulfing you like a child hugs their teddy bear. It's at this very fence that we start our story.

A small girl no older than four scampered through the trees occasionally picking up flowers and putting them in the large pocket on the front of her midnight blue dress that was decorated with daisies. She had black hair that when the sun hit it shined with a blue sheen before turning black again when a shadow past over her, her skin was a milky white that contasted with her dark dress. But perhaps the most interesting thing about her was her pure white eyes, they like her hair changed colour almost imperceptively when the sun hit them. the expanse of white seemed to gleam suddenly as she rushed towards the great silvery fence, her hands clasped around the metal wires of the fence, her eyes fixed on a dark blue flower tinted with white on the petals, it stood in the middle of a patch of grass, tall against the small weedy strands of green. The girl pushed her hand through the mesh of wires reaching out towards the blue flower despite it being too far away to grab with her small arms. She grunted slightly from the effort she was putting into the futile task, she pushed harder, allowing the wire mesh to push into her. Her arm went limp as she realised that she woul not get the flower and she looked down dejectedly and pulled her arm out of the mesh of wires. Or at least she tried to. She tried to remove her arm again to no avail. She pulled and pulled on her arm but it was resolutely stuck in the fence and would not budge. Tears welled up in her eyes and she whimpered as she pulled on her arm again.

"What are you doing?" a boyish voice asked. The girl looked up, suprised at the sudden voice, her eyes still brimming with tears. She looked at the boy on the other side of the fence and wiped the tears away with her free arm. The boy was about her age and was wearing a black t-shirt and had black hair in the shap of a ducks behind. "I'm stuck " she said, saddness diluting her voice.  
"Why'd you put your arm through the fence if it was gonna get stuck?" The duck-haired boy asked  
"I w-wanted the f-flower" the girl answered holding back another bout of tears. the boy looked at the blue flower rooted to the ground and said "Why'd ya want one of them smelly things?"  
"'cos they are pretty" The girl answered "Can you get me not-stuck?" She pleaded "Only I might be stuck for ever"  
"Ok" the boy said. He walked to the girls arm still sticking through the fence and carefully held it in his hands as though it might break before pushing it towards the pale eyed girl. "OW OW OW" Said the girl obviously in pain. The boy dropped the arm as soon as the the girl made the noise. He stood in front of the girl for a moment before turning around and running back through the trees without a second glance at the girl who was close to tears. "No, dont leave me here. Please come back." She cried again when she could no longer see him, her small frame slumped against the fence as she wept.

She would have jumped a metre in the air if she hadn't been stuck in the fence when she felt a finger poke her cheek. She looked up and saw the boy through her tears "You came back for me" she said wiping her eyes.  
"Of course I did, thats what ninjas do, they help people" he said sagely.  
"Are you a ninja" the pale-eyed girl asked in awe.  
"Well, no but I'm going to be"  
"That's cool. My dad's a ninja" the girl said.  
"Mine is too and so is my brother" the boy said pointin behind him. The girl blushed as she realised that the boy around nine years old had been standing right there but she had not noticed until he was pointed out. "Nii-san can get you out, cant you nii-san?"  
The older boy smiled at the duck haired boy and said "Of course I can, little brother" He pulled a kunai from his pouch resting on his hip and approached the area of the fence with the girl trapped in it. "It won't hurt will it?" the girl asked, eyeing the sharp blade. "No, it won't hurt. I'm only a genin but I am sure I can help." The older boy gave the young girl a reassuring smile and moved the kunai to the fence and made incisions, cutting the metal away from her arm. After a minute or so the girls arm was free and there was a hole about the size of someone's head. "Thank you Genin-san" the girl said as she rubbed the area of skin, that moments before, was pinched by the metal mesh. "There is no need to thank me, it was my Outuoto that went and gfund me." The older boy smiled at the girl. The younger boy had puffed out his chest from the praise his brother had given him and was grinning. "Thank you...er"  
"Sasuke" the older brother said "and I'm Itachi."  
"I'm Hinata. Thank you Sasuke"  
"That's Ok, it's what ninja do"  
"Come along Outouto we've got to get back" Itachi said "It ws nice meeting you Hinata-san"  
"Hang on Nii-san" Sasuke said. He ran over to the forgotten blue flower and plucked it from the ground. He walked over to the hole in the fence created by Itachi's kunai and handed the flower to Hinata through the silvery wires. She blushed as she accepted the flower. "Bye Hinata-chan" Sasuke called over his shoulder as he ran back to his brothers side where he was picked up and placed on his brothers back.  
"Bye" Hinata said weakly as she held the blue flower in her hands before a large grin spread across her face.

The pain began later that night. Right after she told her father about the nice brothers that helped her.

* * *

I'm not sure about this fic but if u want me to continue fav, follow or review :D

A Frequent Blue Moon


	2. Saying Thanks and Uncle Gekkeiju

Sorry about the long wait. I had an essay to hand in then I had exams and everything got a bit hectic. :(  
Well I'm not going to put it off any more. Here's chapter 2. Review

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I'm not gaining any money from this. I wish I was though.

* * *

_It hurt. It hurt lots and lots. They were purple now, not blue like before. They were in the shape of Daddy's hands, it really hurt. I didn't understand why Daddy hurt me but I knew that I wasn't supposed to talk to Sasuke-san or Itachi-san. Or it would hurt again. I didn't want it to hurt again. Uncle tried to stop Daddy but Daddy hurt him with the magic drawing on Uncle's head. I didn't like how Daddy made Uncle wriggle on the floor. It made me think of cousin Gomon, when he uses matches to burn ants. I don't like Gomon but Daddy is normally nice. I was a bit scared of him now though. He made me hurt. Neji-niisan was looking through a gap in the slidey door, I could see him. He looked scared. After Uncle fell on the floor Niisan ran away but I think Daddy heard him cos he looked up. I hope Daddy didn't hurt him too. I like Niisan, he's smart and plays games with me when Daddy isn't here. I hope Daddy doesn't hurt him._

I was in my room. I love my room I was dark blue like the sky after bed time, it had silver stars on the ceiling. Just like outside after the sun went to sleep. I had a photo of mummy on the table by my bed. I wish mummy hadn't left, but daddy says that she's dead and she's not coming back. That makes me sad. From my window I could see the whole compound. It was really big. Daddy says that I'll own all of it someday. I don't really want it but when I said that daddy glared at me really meanly and told me I had to. Right now I was looking at the forest, I couldn't see the fence but I could...feel it. It felt special. The flower Sasuke gave me was on my table. I really like it, especially the middle. It was black, just like his eyes_. The ouchies hurt again when I got back into bed, but I didn't mind much._ "Goodnight Sasuke-kun" I said to the flower. I know that Sasuke was too far away to hear me but I think he could any way. I closed my eyes and tried to snuggle further into my mattress without it hurting more.

Niisan told me not to tell Dad about Hinata, he said that it might cause trouble for me. I didn't get why but when I said that to Niisan he just laughed a bit, ruffled my hair and said "Neither do I, Outuoto". I thought Niisan got everything but I guess not. I liked Hinata, she was the only person my age I had ever met outside of the clan. She wasn't like all the others, they were all stuck up and kept talking about the clan all the time. But Hinata was nice, even if she was a girl. I was lying in my bed looking at the ceiling, I couldn't get to sleep. There was no noise in the house, mum says it's because everyone's a ninja so they're really, really quiet even when they're sleeping, I got out of bed and went to the window, I can see the whole of the clan compound, Dad says that Itachi will take over from him some day and I will have to help. I wish I could take over from Dad, being clan head looks really fun. You get to order everyone around. When I asked Itachi if I could be clan head instead of him he poked my in the head and told me I shouldn't want to 'cos it's boring. I looked to the forest next to the compound, I hope Hinata hasn't got in trouble like Itachi said I would. The flower she wanted reminded me of her a bit 'cos it was dark blue just like her hair when the light was on it and the edges were white like her eyes. "Goodnight Hinata-chan" I said to the air.

The next morning the sun rose above the two clans like a majestic golden eye watching the world. Light edged through the leafy canopy, light bounced off the foliage creating an explosion of green on the earthy forest floor, the eye then turned its light towards the two clans. Yellow spears penetrated the windows of each house, it poured into the dark shadows left behind by the night and shook life back into the silent world. The fence glinted in the light of the new sun and burned silver against the pink sky. The dawn of a new day had arrived.

Hinata knew she should not be doing this, she knew that her father would be angry and would probably hurt her again but she felt as though she had not thanked him enough for helping her. She had reached the fence, her small form was covered by a brown cloak as to prevent anyone seeing that she was not a member of their clan. She looked at the hole Itachi had made the day before, she pushed a small box through first and followed with her hands, then head, then shoulders and then the rest of her body making sure not to get scratched by the edges of the metal. She fell into a heap on the other side; she quickly stood up and picked up the box that had fallen neatly onto a patch of tall grass. She rearranged her hood which had slipped slightly from her tumble and set off through the trees of the Uchiha training grounds. She had been walking for quite a while before she reached a house, she stopped abruptly and looked down at her feet. She had only just realised that she did not know where Sasuke lived and it would take a long time to find him without help. She looked towards the house and wondered whether it would be a good idea to ask. She decided it would not be a good idea at all and turned around only to walk straight into a rather burly man's legs. The man in question looked down at the small form cloaked in brown and frowned. "What are you doing outside my house Child?" Hinata flinched back at the harsh tone the man had taken with her. "Well?" the man asked impatiently. "I was wondering if you knew where Uchiha Sasuke is" Hinata replied meekly "He is training in the clearing quarter of a mile east of here. But what is it to you girl?" the man asked, the sound of his voice grinding through the air. Hinata held up the box clasped in her hands and said "I just want to give him this."  
"Why?"  
"Because he helped me and he's my friend"  
"What's in it?" the man said reaching towards the box, Hinata pulled the box close to her chest like it was a rare jewel. The man stared down at the girl.

This man was known to the world as Uchiha Gekkeiju, the older brother of Uchiha Fugaku and Sasuke's uncle. He had watched Sasuke grow up and had never seen him interact with another child barring his brother. Right now he was stumped. This girl was seemingly telling the truth or a very good liar, despite never becoming a shinobi he was very good at reading people, he supposed it was an Uchiha trait, his father always boasted Uchiha eyes were the best. The only thing that worried him about the girl toeing the dirt as she got steadily more unnerved by his stare was the milky eyes he had glimpsed underneath her hood. _This friendship will raise problems for both clans but on the other hand Sasuke needed a friend_. Gekkeiju thought.

Gekkeiju blinked down at the girl as though he was deciding on something before he said "Would you like me to take you to him?" The girl nodded and clutched the box tighter as the broad man led her through the forest to ever increasing sounds of wood hitting wood.  
The two figures broke through the foliage into the clearing to be met with the sight of Sasuke flinging wooden kunai at a tree stump, a few hit the stump however most simply bounced off and clattered to the ground. "Nii-san, these kunai aren't sharp enough to go into the stump." Sasuke whined to a seemingly empty clearing. "They're plenty sharp for a chibi like you, Outouto. Now stop whining and say hello to Uncle Gekkeiju and your Hinata-san" Itachi's voice leapt from a high branch on a tree lining the edge of the clearing and bounced around the glade. Sasuke turned; his eyes lit up at the sight of his uncle a brightened further when he observed the small figure by Gekkeiju. "Uncle Gekkeiju" Sasuke exclaimed as he ran over to where the two newcomers were standing. "I haven't seen you in forever"  
"Sasuke you saw me only last week" Goriku pointed out as he ruffled the duck haired child on the head. "Your friend here seemed very eager to find you, is she your girlfriend?" Gekkeiju chuckled out. Sasuke stood looking at his uncle blankly for a moment before saying "What's a 'girlfriend'?"  
"Trust Fugaku to not educate you in the ways of love" Gekkeiju ruffled Sasuke's hair again as the boy became even more befuddled. "Ways of love?" Sasuke repeated confusion dripping from every word. Hinata chose this moment to step forwards and hold out the box she had been carrying for Sasuke to take. "They're cookies I made. I thought that you should have some 'cos you helped me out of the fence. Itachi-san can have some too." Sasuke took the box from Hinata's outstretched arms. "Thanks Hinata-san, no one's ever made me cookies apart from Jichan and Kaa-san." Hinata blushed scarlet. "It's ok Sasuke-san, I hope you like them."  
"Uncle Gekkeiju, do you think Kaa-san will be angry if I had some now?"  
"Probably" Sasuke's smile dropped "But what Kaa-san doesn't know won't hurt her" Gekkeiju continued. Itachi grinned as Sasuke happily opened the box and took out a cookie. He bit into it and chewed the mouthful he had taken before his eyes widened and he practically swallowed the entire thing. "These are better than Kaa-san's" Sasuke said before taking another. Hinata blinked at the comment before a wide smile stretched across her face and the already deep blush became deeper.

Gekkeiju gazed upon the scene in front of him, _this might just work, he thought to himself, rival clans, and the children of the clan leaders becoming friends could break the rivalry between the clan heads at least. Then the rest of the clan would follow suit and before we know it we'll be inviting each other across that stupid fence to have ramen, I love ramen. I bet Hyuuga's would make great ramen. I'm getting a bit ahead of myself aren't I?_ Gekkeiju mentally asked himself. _I could at least talk to Fugaku on his personal feelings toward the Hyuuga. For now though I'll just watch out for these two._ Gekkeiju grinned at the utopic future he hoped would come to pass. He looked past the two eating four year olds and to the surprisingly, even by Uchiha standards, mature nine year old. Itachi had a grin spread across his face which suddenly turned into a frown. The reason why became apparent as a man dropped from a tree at the edge of the clearing. He stepped from the shadows cast by the braches. The man was Uchiha Kirai. He was by all standards the typical Uchiha; mildly talented, arrogant, hot-headed, with black eyes and hair. He was currently wearing a snarl on his face as he watched Hinata and Sasuke happily talking about nothing with crumbs all around their mouths. Itachi and Gekkeiju both moved to stand in front of the currently unaware children, successfully diverting the snarling Uchiha. "Can we help you?" Itachi asked, a warning laced into each word. "What are Fugaku-sama's sons doing affiliating with Hyuuga scum?" Kirai hissed at Gekkeiju, completely ignoring Itachi. "I hardly think that it's any of your business who Fugaku's sons 'affiliate' with." Gekkeiju replied seamlessly "and frankly I approve of Sasuke having more friends outside of a clan full of stuck up snobs like you"  
"Are you doing this to spite the rest of us for not letting a weak shinobi drop out like you from becoming clan head?" Kirai asked, malice running through the words like lava, burning everything it tiuched. Anger pooled in Gekkeiju's gut and was quickly rising to his skin, but before he could do anything a kunai flew past Kirai's head slicing a few strands from the arrogant Uchiha's hanging locks. Kirai's face morphed into one of shock and then quickly to anger as he turned his head to the young Genin that had just flung the knife. Itachi was standing there in an aggressive pose. "Don't insult my Uncle and don't even think about attacking because you know you will lose"  
"You little shit, I could win easi-"  
"Are you still pushing papers or have you been promoted to Scroll Sorter?" Itachi cut off coolly. By this time Hinata and Sasuke had noticed what was happening and were glancing between the two ninja. Kirai stuttered and huffed before swinging around and storming off into the trees. There was a pregnant silence before Gekkeiju sighed and said "Well we'd better get you out of here Hinata, before he returns with the police force" Itachi nodded and asked Hinata how she got into the compound. As he did so Gekkeiju sighed again. _Well I guess that's the end of any possibility of solving this petty rivalry. That little shit will undoubtedly run off and blab to Fugaku and before I could even warm him up to the idea of it. Oh well. Still it would have been nice to see what this friendship could have brought._

The group wandered back to the hole in the fence and helped Hinata worm her way back through the gap by yanking the sides back, widening the hole. Sasuke waved through the fence as Hinata waved bore she turned back to her own compound and family.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think of Uncle Gekkeiju. I wasn't sure if I should have put him in or not. Well anyway hope you liked it.

Hugs and kisses

A Frequent Blue Moon


End file.
